White Horse
by siriusisbest
Summary: Song Fic. White Horse by Taylor Swift, DracoxHermione paring. Draco cheats on Hermione with Astoria Greengrass, when Ginny and Harry find out they inform Hermione.


**My first Song Fic, I was going threw shuffle on my iPod and the music video started playing and I thought up this. I don't know how it is but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or White Horse, J. and Taylor Swift do. **

**Song: White Horse**  
**Album: Fearless**  
**Artist: Taylor Swift**

* * *

"Hermione, I need to show you something." Ginny said quietly.

"What is it?" Hermione went into Ginny and Harry's room.

"A memory." She said a little sadly.

Hermione bends down into the pencieve, once she hit's the ground the memory starts playing.

It's night and Ginny and Luna are at the Phoenix night club, Harry and Blaise were off to the side getting drinks.

"Ginny…isn't that Malfoy and Hermione?" Luna asked suddenly.

Ginny turns to look, her face turns from interest, to shock, then anger.

"That's Malfoy…but it's not Hermione that's with him." Ginny said darkly.

Hermione turned and saw her fiancé dancing with a light brunette girl she remembers from Hogwarts. They were dancing far closer then need be. Hermione watches as Draco leans down and kisses the women.

Hermione feels Ginny pull her up out of the pencieve with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry M'ione, but I thought you should know….are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm ok. Thanks Gin. I'm going to go home, I'll see you tomorrow at work." Hermione said her voice shaking.

**Say you're sorry**  
**That face of an angel comes out**  
**Just when you need it to"**

Listen, No just listen to me-" Draco said desperately. He was at Hermione's house when she got there. Harry had confronted him and told him that Ginny was going to show Hermione.

"Why don't you go tell some who cares! Like Astoria Greengrass!" She snapped

Draco looked at her pleadingly. "Hermione, I'm sorry!"

"Right, sure you are. Get out Draco, and don't come back." Hermione snarled as she pushed him over the threshold and slammed the door in his face.

**As I pace back and forth all this time **  
**'Cause I honestly believed in you**  
**Holdin' on,**  
**The days drag on**  
**Stupid girl **  
**I should've known, I should've known**

As Hermione paces her living room she remembers all the memory over the years, even the sweet short memory at Hogwarts where they would sneak out to spend time with each other so that there friends wouldn't find out.

In her head she goes back to fourth year at the Yule Ball. There dancing to one of the slow songs in the entrance hall, hiding from the watchful eyes of Blaise, Harry, Pansy, Ron, and Astoria.

**That I'm not a princess**  
**This ain't a fairytale**  
**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**  
**Lead her up the stairwell**  
**This ain't Hollywood,**  
**This is a small town**  
**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**  
**Now its too late for you and your White Horse,**  
**To come around**

The memory changes and she goes back to just a few nights ago. Hermione had got Draco to finally watch T.V. As they were watching Hermione looked up at him and completely lost herself in his gray stormy eye's, with little flecks of blue.

**Maybe I was naïve,**  
**Got lost in your eyes**  
**I never really had a chance**  
**My mistake I didnt know to be in love**  
**you had to fight to have the upper hand. **  
**I had so many dreams about you and me**  
**Happy endings; **  
**Now I know**

Hermione collapsed crying onto the couch remembering Hogwarts graduation night.

Their dancing to a slow song, her head on his chest, his face resting in her hair as he talks.

"I love you, you know that? And I will never hurt you the way Weasley did. Even if it means my father will have to disown me, if I have you, I'll be complete, I've I have you, I'll never need anything or anyone else."

Hermione pulls herself back to the present, laying on the couch, crying her heart out while telling herself how stupid she was for thinking that it could work out.

_Your so stupid, Hermione. He didn't mean it, you should have seen that. Gryffindors and Slythrins hate each other for reason. I guess I found the hard way._

**I'm not a princess**  
**This ain't a fairytale**  
**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**  
**Lead her up the stairwell**  
**This ain't Hollywood,**  
**This is a small town**  
**I was a dreamer before you went and let me its too late for you and your White Horse,**  
**To come around.**

A blond ferret patrounce jumps threw the window and Hermione watches as it hops onto the table and speaks in Draco's voice.

"Hermione, I know your mad at me, and you have the right to. What I did was stupid but it didn't mean anything, I swear…please forgive me?"

Hermione watched as the ferret disepred into nothing. She stood and grabbed her wand thinking of what to do next.

**And there you are on your knees**  
**Begging for forgiveness,**  
**Begging for me**  
**Just like I always wanted,**  
**But I'm so sorry**

Hermione said her message in her head then looked for happy memory that didn't involve him. After a few minutes she settled on one with her, Harry and Ron laughing at the three broomsticks when they were thirteen. When there was no Draco to complicate her life. After a few tries she succeeded and she watched as the Otter flew out the window, duller then any patrounse she had ever created. She wanted to forgive him, but she couldn't, her message going along the lines of:

**But I'm so sorry**  
**Cause Im not your princess **  
**This aint a fairytale**  
**Im gonna find someone, ****Some day**  
**Who might actually treat me well, **  
**This is a big world, That was a small town**  
**There in my rearview mirror, Disappearing **  
**Now, it's too late for you and your White Horse,**  
**Now its too late for you and your White Horse**  
**To catch me now.**

Hermione dissaperated to Ron house, where said person was sitting on the couch. Hermione collapsed into his open arms and broke into fresh tears while Ron stroked her hair whispering encouraging words.

**Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh**  
**Try and catch me now**  
**Whoa-Oh**  
**It's too late**  
**To catch me now**

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, it turned out good for Ron at least! Please review, it's my first song fic, personally I don't think I did very good but I'm not sure. Song was wrote and performed by the lovley Taylor Swift! If you haven't heard you should check out!**


End file.
